The beneficial properties of heavier than usual molecules of oxygen, such as O.sub.3, O.sub.4, and O.sub.5, are known and are presently taken advantage of in modern environmental control systems. These heavy oxygen forms, particularly those above O.sub.3, are highly useful oxidizing agents, especially in air purification applications, since they destroy bacteria, fungi, and other foreign matter. Among other problems, organisms and materials of this nature frequently create objectionable odors.
To this end, a variety of ionizing apparatus have been constructed, all of which provide an electrical discharge to produce heavy oxygen forms. One such apparatus for generating heavy oxygen molecules illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,673, issued to Joseph E. Wright, Jr., and has been found effective in generating heavy oxygen molecules, particularly those of an order higher than O.sub.3, such as O.sub.4 and O.sub.5. This is significant in that the Environmental Protection Agency has prescribed limits for the generation of ozone (O.sub.3) in heavy oxygen generators, specifically, generation resulting in no more than 0.125 parts per million. Similarly, the Food and Drug Administration limits ozone content from generation to 0.05 parts per million. Apparatus in accordance with the above patent have been found to be sufficiently effective in generating the heavier forms of oxygen that compliance with the more stringent FDA standard may be achieved. The teachings of the above patent not inconsistent with the present disclosure are incorporated herein by reference.
The apparatus for generating heavy oxygen molecules as taught by the above patent includes a generator having a multi-piece container for housing a plurality of coiled, metal wire mesh screens and dielectric plates in a side-by-side array. Mechanical fasteners are provided for connecting the pieces of the container to each other, and for mounting the container on the frame of the unit. An electrical circuit is provided for creating an electrical potential across the interface of adjacent coiled screens for subjecting air moving by the generator to an electrical discharge.
While the above apparatus has proven effective for generation of heavy molecular forms of oxygen, the above-described construction has been found to be somewhat time consuming to assemble. Additionally, disassembly of the unit, including the generator container, is regularly required for cleaning and maintenance purposes. The above construction can make disassembly somewhat of an inconvenience.
Thus, an improved construction for an apparatus for generating heavy oxygen molecules which would facilitate assembly and disassembly would further add to the desirability of these devices.